Unnoticeable Love
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Makoto is in love with Haru, not knowing that Haru is already in love with someone else. What's more surprising is that someone has actually been secretly in love with Makoto.


**A/N: This is my first Free! fanfiction. **

**Pairings: Rei/Makoto**

**Unnoticeable love**

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday. No school. Makoto was on his way to Haru's house to get something that he had accidentally left there. It was not like it's a very important thing, he was merely finding an excuse to check on Haru, or more like he simply wanted to see him. Yes, Makoto was in love with Haru, for a very long time. He once thought of confessing to him but he was afraid of losing him as a friend. Besides, Haru seemed to has no interest in love since he had put all his love into water, so Makoto thought there was no need for him to rush and tell Haru his feelings yet.

Makoto finally reached the stairs connecting to Haru's house, but he did not proceed to climb up the stairs. Why? Because there he saw, two men who he seemed to know, standing in the middle of the stairs, and they were… kissing.

Makoto could not believe his eyes. Feeling shocked to see them having such a close relationship, Makoto was stunned. He did not know what he should do. Without realizing it, his legs voluntarily started running towards the opposite direction of Haru's house. He felt as if his brain was empty for a second. He kept on running, faster and faster, not knowing where he was heading to. He didn't care. He just wanted to escape from reality for a moment.

He stopped running when he was almost out of breath, so he ended up falling onto the side of the road. His brain kept reminding him of the image when Haru and Rin were kissing. He didn't know that they were dating. He didn't know that Haru loves Rin. He didn't know anything. Why didn't they tell him? When did they start? Questions were filling his brain one by one, but then even if he knew they were dating, he wouldn't be able to do anything. The result will still be the same no matter how early he knew about their relationship.

On the other side of the road, Rei was running with his head turning left and right finding for someone. He was starting to be worried of Makoto as he was unable to find his senior. He had been running to many places and he still couldn't find him.

'Makoto-senpai, where are you?' thought Rei worriedly.

As Rei was about to turn back to continue searching for Makoto, he spotted a certain man sitting on the floor on the other side of the road. He walked a few steps forward to get a clearer look on that man. He was indeed the one that he had been searching for.

"Makoto-senpai!" shouted Rei, but Makoto didn't answer to his call. He was still sitting there, motionlessly. He thought perhaps it was because that their distances were too far that his voice couldn't be heard.

After checking left and right to make sure that he was safe to cross the road, he started running towards Makoto. As he approached the other side of the road, he saw a drop of tear trickled out of Makoto's eyes. Although he was only standing a few steps away from him, but Makoto took no notice of his friend's appearance. Feeling shocked and worried, Rei immediately went to the front of Makoto.

"Makoto-senpai! Are you alright?!" exclaimed Rei as he shook Makoto's arm. His voice was so loud, that it brought Makoto back to reality. Makoto opened his watery eyes to realize that there was actually someone in front of him.

"R- Rei? Why... are you here?" asked Makoto, surprised. Rei did not reply, he only continued to stare into those watery eyes. Realizing that, Makoto quickly stood up and wiped all of the evidence that might let Rei thought he was crying.

"So Rei, why-"

Rei cut short the taller man's words as he stood up quickly and pressed his lips against Makoto. Feeling the shock of having a friend's lips on his, Makoto stood there straight with widened eyes for seconds. When he finally realized what was happening, he immediately pushed away the shorter boy.

"R-Rei! W-What do you think you are doing?!" exclaimed Makoto, covering his mouth.

"Makoto-senpai.." started Rei. He took a look at Makoto's expression and realized that he held a face of shock.

"..."

"I... I cannot stand this anymore. Makoto-senpai, you are always putting everyone before yourself. You are so selfless and is always tolerating with other people, Makoto-senpai. What I can't stand the most is that you have done so much for Haruka-senpai, yet he has never appreciated you at all!"

"What are you trying to say, Rei?"

"Before I came to find you, I saw Haruka-senpai and Rin-san kissing. Is that not the reason why you were crying just now, Makoto-senpai?"

"I was not specifically crying just now. I am just-"

"Makoto-senpai, I love you!"

"…W… What?" Makoto was too surprised to say anything. Did he actually hear the right words?

"I love you, Makoto-senpai. I love how you are always so caring and kind. You even tried to save me that time when you were actually so afraid of ocean. I really really love you, Makoto-senpai. That is why I really cannot stand the way Haruka-senpai treats you! It also pisses me off that I am not the one that you loves! If only... If only I get to know you before Haruka-senpai did, then you would not need to suffer like this," finished Rei as he covered his face with his left palm, feeling awkward and tired after the outburst.

"R- Rei…" murmured Makoto, trying to find something to reply to that confession. A few minutes ago, he felt like his world was ending soon when he saw his two close friends kissing, but right now, the only person in his mind was the very person standing in front of him, Rei Ryugazaki. He was too surprised to say anything. All these while, he had only thought of Rei as his friend and even treated him as if he's his little brother, but he never knew Rei held such strong romantic feelings for him.

"Ah! Mako-chan! Rei-chan!" Nagisa's loud voice broke the awkward silence between the two men.

"Nagisa, why are you here?" asked Makoto, turning away from Rei who still remained his silence.

"Eh? Didn't Rei-chan tell you? Rei-chan and I came here to invite Haru-chan and Mako-chan for dinner. Then coincidentally, we found Rin-chan too," answered Nagisa cheerfully as he moved away to reveal Haru and Rin walking towards them.

"Nee... Nee... Mako-chan, guess what? Rei-chan and I caught Haru-chan and Rin-chan sharing a passionate kiss just now," said Nagisa playfully.

"Well, I am planning to tell you all when the right time comes," explained Rin, smiling. Haru just looked away to hide his blush.

"Now that everyone is here, I will proudly announce that Haru and I are in a relationship."

Everyone smiled to that except Rei. Even Makoto smiled, but that was quite obvious a forced smile.

"Congratulations, Haru, Rin," said Makoto as he pretended to smile. Rei felt like punching something when he saw him putting such a painful smile on his face. Trying to resist himself from doing something he shouldn't do, he clenched his fingers and congratulated the couple.

Later, the five of them walked together to the newly opened restaurant for dinner. Nagisa spent the whole time asking Rin and Haru about their relationship, like when had they started and many other things. Makoto and Rei kept quiet almost the whole time unless if they were asked any questions.

"Sorry, but I am feeling a little tired today. Please enjoy yourselves as I will take my leave for now," said Rei as he stood up.

"Eh, so fast?" whined Nagisa, but he ignored him.

"W-Wait, Rei-chan!" exclaimed Nagisa but Rei was almost out of the restaurant. Nagisa quickly excused himself from the others and ran to catch up with Rei. After the two of them had finally disappeared from the restaurant, Makoto also stood up to excuse himself.

"Eh, so fast? Why not stay longer?" asked Rin.

"No, I need to go back to take care of Ren and Ran since my parents are not home today. Besides, I absolutely do not want to disturb the two of you. Enjoy," said Makoto, standing up as he put on a forced smile and left.

Before Makoto left the entrance of the restaurant, he turned back and saw Rin and Haru chatting and smiling together. Looking at Haru's face, he could see that he really enjoyed dating Rin.

"Haru, I am glad that you are happy," whispered Makoto before he turned to get out of the place, heading back to his house.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated, and feel free to give me suggestions on how you want this story to happen next.**


End file.
